


calceus

by luminessen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on deviantART, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, Romance, Shoes, kuroo and reader are siblings, oikawa and kuroo hate each other's guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: kuroo's time at the amusement park with you, his little sister, was cut short as a shoe hit him square on the head.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 28





	calceus

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted january 11 2017.
> 
> this was written by using the prompt: I was walking by the roller coasters and someone’s shoe flew off and hitme in the head.

"Ah, it's been forever since I've been here. Thanks for taking me here Tetsu." you say gleefully, running into Kuroo and tightly squeezing him.

Kuroo grunts at the recoil but chuckles and pats your head lovingly. He gives you a final pat on the head and notions for you to let go. The moment you're let go from his embrace you zoom past the crowd at an insane speed, eager to line up for rides.

He follows you and takes a look around the very nostalgic theme park, to which he would take you here as kids and drag to from ride to ride. Kuroo finds you staring at all the rides in pure amazement, the nostalgia flowing throw like a river.

Kuroo walks up from behind you, crossing his arms. "So, where would you like to go first [Name]?"

You contemplate you decision, there were too many rides to choose from. You look around until you see the very steep rollercoaster. Pointing at the rollercoaster, you turn back to Kuroo, "I'd like to go there."

Kuroo follows the direction of your finger, leading to the super steep roller coaster and slowly starts to regret asking you. "...There?"

"Yeah! Come on, don't be a scaredy cat! Or is my brother really just a wimp?" you sneer at him.

Your taunt gets Kuroo to think twice about backing out and he certainly does not want the become be just the wimp you'd call him. Grabbing your hand he drags you to the rollercoaster, pushing down the feeling of pre-ride stomach aches and vomiting. Now he knew how Hinata felt before every match.

The screams that filled the park as people descended down the rollercoaster effectively brought back the fear in him, though it wasn't visibly shown. Ignoring the alarming fear in the back of his head, he moves lines up for the ride and dreads the moment as he closes in towards the entrance.

Kuroo turns back around to you, a proud smile beaming across his face. "I'll show you who's a wimp-"

Whack!

A shoe hits Kuroo by the head as you let out a gasp in surprise wat what just happenend. He groans in pain, curling down to the ground and cradling the back of his head.

"T-Tetsu, are you ok?" you say slightly panicked, holding Kuroo's head.

"Ugh...yeah, I'm fine." he manages. He looks around and finds a single show infront of him, a big one. Is that what hit his head?!

Kuroo glares at the shoe and picks it up. You stare at the shoe in disbelief, how could a shoe hit Kuroo of all things?

"I'm going to kill whoever owns this shoe." he mutters darkly, tightly gripping the shoe."

"You found my shoe!"

You turn your heads towards the familiar sounding voice, and find Oikawa running towards you...who is coincidentally missing a shoe.

"Oikawa..." Kuroo says exasperatedly.

"[Name]-chan! It's been a while hasn't it? We should me up sometime." Oikawa says, walking straight past Kuroo.

You and Oikawa converse in conversation while Kuroo is just left curled up on the floor. He catches part of the conversation as "you should give him your digits" so you two could "hang out". The last thing Kuroo would want is you getting married to this two-timing loser in the near future.

He sees Oikawa's arm extended towards yours with his phone in hand and you're in the middle of reaching out but Kuroo snatches the phone, pressing digits into the phone.

"There, happy? Though I don't think my sister would appreciate hanging out with such trash." Kuroo says smugly.

"So she's gotta be stuck with a moron like you, huh? I feel bad for her, living under the same roof with you must've been painful," Oikawa sneers, "I'll be the prince who saves her from the nasty dragon."

"Uh, guys..." you attempt to speak, but your voice is lost in the loud bickering between men.

"I don't suppose this prince of ours is wasting our time with this damsel? I'm sure you have a few more women lying hiding under that big bed of yours, correct me if I'm wrong." Kuroo presses, not going down with a fight.

Oikawa glares strongly at Kuroo, to which Kuroo returns his glare with his own. You squeeze between the two and push against Kuroo's chest to separate him from his arch enemy. "Tetsu, it's no use continuing this. Let's go."

"Well said [Name]-chan. Though before you leave, that's my shoe, Tetsu-chan." Oikawa points out.

Kuroo looks at the shoe then back at Oikawa's shoeless foot. He haphazardly throws the Oikawa and grabs your hand, dragging you to another ride in the park.

"I don't think that was necessary Tetsu..."

"It is if it's Oikawa. Plus, his shoe hit me in the head."

"I don't think his shoe-"

"Hey look, why don't we go on this?" Kuroo cuts you off, pointing to the merry-go-round.

Was Kuroo trying to change the subject? Well, once he does there's no going back. Though it did look weird with teenagers going on a ride filled with kids.

Extended ending:

Jumping on the bed, Oikawa pulls out his phone and goes to your contact. He smiles proudly as he had successfully got your number. He honestly thought that it would be harder with that lanky bedhead captain in the way. He dials your number and presses the phone to his ear, waiting excitedly to hear your voice.

Kuroo sits on the couch and notices his phone ringing, an unknown number on display. He picks it up and answers.

"Hello?" a masculine voice responds.

Oikawa freezes at the voice. Did he have the right number? He was sure he did, because Kuroo-

Of course, Kuroo. That asshole.

"Hi Tetsu-chan. Have a good night?" Oikawa shoots sarcastically.

"Oh look who it is, the Trash Captain." Kuroo sneers back.

"I was just wondering why you picked up when I called what was supposedly [Name]-chan's number?"

"That's cause I put my own number if you haven't figured it out, imbecile." says Kuroo as he laughs at Oikawa's stupidity.

Oikawa frowns as he's insulted by what could be the exact same thing.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Kuroo provokes while trying to contain his laughter.

"No, it hasn't! Well listen closely, I will get your sister's phone number and the last thing you'll see is us being a couple-"

"Hehe, woops." Kuroo grins as he hangs up the phone.

Meanwhile...

Oikawa pauses as he realises that he'd been cut off by Kuroo, freezing mid speech. He looks at his phone with furrowed brows and chucks it at the wall, a loud bang resonating the room.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
